Leroy
Leroy is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He débuts in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by guest star Lee Arenberg, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Grumpy. History Leroy works as a janitor at the Storybrooke hospital, and is called into the security camera tape room when a coma patient, John Doe, goes missing. When asked by Sheriff Graham if he saw anything, Leroy and the security guard, Walter, both claim to have not seen anyone leave. As the camera tape is replayed, it shows John Doe walking from his bed unit room and out of a hospital door. This causes an argument to erupt between Leroy and Walter with each blaming the other for delinquencies in not noticing John Doe leave the hospital. Leroy sneers at Walter for sleeping on the job, while the latter takes jabs at him for constantly drinking at work. One morning, Leroy is eating breakfast at the diner when Mr. Clark comes up to the counter to find a seat with Walter. Mr. Clark asks him to move down so the two of them can sit together. He refuses until Mr. Clark sneezes on his food; causing him to lose his appetite. When he gets up, Mary Margaret pops in to inform the townspeople about the annual Miner's Day festival and asks for volunteers to help sell candles. Her speech is ignored as the public are still not over the recent news of Mary Margaret's affair with married town resident, David. As Leroy heads out the diner, Mary Margaret assumes he wants to be a volunteer. He sarcastically comments they'd make quite a team as the town drunk and town harlot working together, though her reputation is far worse than his. He takes a walk through town when a nun, Astrid drops glitter all over him. Rather than getting upset, Leroy becomes infatuated with her. After helping her fix decoration lights, he talks about his dream of sailing away on a boat to see the world. She encourages him; saying anything is possible if he can dream it. Hoping to impress her, he signs up to sell candles with Mary Margaret. When Leroy learns Astrid spent the convent's entire budget, including the monthly rent, by mistake, he promises to help her earn back all the money. Though he and Mary Margaret try to attract customers, their reputations cause the townspeople to stay away. Not wanting to disappoint Astrid, he lies and says all the candles are sold. As a last resort, Leroy propositions Mr. Gold to sell him a sailboat for five hundred dollars, which is the exact amount Astrid needs, though the latter asks for a lower price. Leroy asks him to forgive the nuns' debts for one month, though Mr. Gold refuses. Unexpectedly, Astrid shows up at the docks to give Leroy a baked pie as thanks for his help, but she discovers the truth about the candles. Unable to help Astrid by conventional means, Leroy causes a power outage at the height of the Miner's Day celebration; causing the townspeople to buy candles during the blackout. He and Mary Margaret sell out all the candles. Afterwards, Leroy delivers the five thousand dollars to Astrid himself. He asks if she would like to be the first passenger on his sailboat one day, which she happily agrees to. }} At the town border, Leroy rallies the dwarves to make it their mission to find out what happens if someone steps outside of town. After he marks the border with a chalk line, they take turns picking straws, and the person with the shortest one will be the test subject for the experiment. While the other dwarves are apprehensive, Leroy forces them to think about the duty they have to protecting Mary Margaret and proving themselves to David. Mr. Clark has the shortest straw, but his refusal to cooperate causes Leroy to push him over the border. Magic courses over Mr. Clark and strips him of his Enchanted Forest memories. Led by Leroy, they rush back into the town square and inform David of the grim consequences if someone were to leave Storybrooke. The news causes a huge stir, but David sets up a town meeting in two hours' time and promises to come up with a plan. At the town hall, residents anxiously await David's arrival. Instead, Regina arrives to demonstrate her newly restored magic powers to them until Henry agrees to go home with her. With no sign of David, the townspeople decide they would rather lose their memories by leaving town than deal with Regina. Leroy is one of the many who attempt to drive out of town, but David puts a stop to it with a heartfelt speech. He convinces them to accept both their Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke selves by drawing strengths from their weaknesses. Moved, they all return home. Later, Leroy and his brothers prepare their pickaxes to begin digging for diamonds in order to make fairy dust. On the street, they pass Mr. Clark. Leroy reassures him that they will restore his memory soon. Leroy and his fellow dwarves continue to mine for diamonds with David in the hopes of making fairy dust and then combing it with a magic hat to rescue Emma and Mary Margaret from the Enchanted Forest. During one day in the mines, Leroy refuses to stop working, even when the other dwarves want to take a lunch break at Granny's. At one point, he breaks the surface of a wall, which collapses and sends him falling into a cave. From this accidental fall, a whole cavern ceiling of diamonds is discovered, to which David, Henry, and Mother Superior are notified. In a celebration of their success, they all head over to the diner to drink and party. While Emma and Mary Margaret are in a race to return to Storybrooke, Mr. Gold and Regina are unwilling to chance the possibility that their shared nemesis, Cora, could be the one coming back instead. With a wand, they steal all the diamonds from the mines and use the power within them to create a portal over the wishing well to kill anyone who tries to enter into Storybrooke. After discovering the diamonds are missing, Leroy and the five dwarves enter the pawnshop to warn Henry of Mr. Gold and Regina's suspected thievery. With Ruby, Henry scrambles over to the wishing well to convince Regina to get rid of the portal trap so Emma and Mary Margaret pass through. Regina relents and absorbs away the portal in time just as Emma and Mary Margaret return. In a rush to save David, who is still under the Sleeping Curse, Mary Margaret hurries back to the pawnshop where she finds the six dwarves watching over him. With true love's kiss, she awakens David. To catch up on lost time, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Henry and the six dwarves head over to Granny's for dinner. To commemorate Mary Margaret and Emma's victorious return home, the town residents come together at a party celebration held at Granny's. Leroy is chatting with Bashful and Ruby just as Mary Margaret and Emma arrive. While Ruby goes over to give the two a warm welcome, Leroy, Bashful, Dopey and Doc greet David as he makes his way over to them. A hush falls over the diner when David calls everyone's attention and begins making a speech expressing happiness at reuniting with his wife and daughter. Afterwards, all the party guests raise their glasses in cheer, and all except Emma are shocked when Regina walks in. On the defense, Leroy grabs a knife and asks what she is doing here, which Emma quells by saying Regina was invited by her. With that, everyone dispenses to mingle and have fun at the party. Leroy goes to the counter to grab some food while Regina is cutting a piece of lasagna for Henry. She offers Leroy some, though he wonders if it has poison in it. Regina insists it only has red pepper flakes and hands him a plate. With Doc, they try some of the lasagna. The death of Archie is announced to the rest of the townspeople after Emma seemingly finds incriminating evidence via the dream catcher of Regina as the murder. Leroy attends the funeral to listen to Mary Margaret give a eulogy dedicated to Archie. After she is finished, Marco gives his own personal farewell. Following this, Leroy, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Walter, Marco, Mother Superior, Ruby and Granny spend time in Mary Margaret's apartment for a luncheon. Leroy approaches Emma and Mary Margaret to ask, on behalf of himself and other dwarves, when they will be returning to the Enchanted Forest, which perks everyone else's attention to the conversation. He is concerned about Regina being on the loose, but also about the possibility outsiders can wander into town now that the curse is lifted. Emma believes they are safe for now while Leroy thinks that trouble will happen sooner or later. After an outsider crashes his car into the town border, he is taken the hospital for treatment. Hook and an amnesiac Belle are also taken in as patients. Mr. Gold shows up asking for Belle, but David refuses to let him go further because he is close to killing Hook. Leroy helps to hold Mr. Gold back until Dr. Whale comes to stop the commotion. Along with himself, David, Mary Margaret and Ruby, they attempt to break into the stranger's phone to learn more about him. David asks Leroy for help, to which he humorously states pickaxing and phone hacking are two different things. Emma discovers the outsider's name is Greg Mendell, and from looking at his phone information, he appears to be a normal person. Dr. Whale informs them that Greg is bleeding into the chest cavity, and asks Mr. Gold to use magic to fix it. Mr. Gold refuses to assist and warns them that it'd be better if they don't save the outsider because the man saw his use of magic. Leroy, David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Ruby debate about this subject. While Leroy thinks the stranger could draw unwanted attention to the town's secrets, they decide to save Greg's life. After Dr. Whale leaves the room to prep for the surgery, Greg's phone rings, but no one dares to answer as the call might be traced to Storybrooke. Dr. Whale's sudden disappearance from the hospital prompts Ruby to track and bring him back to perform the surgery and save Greg. Following the successful surgery, Emma questions Greg and learns, much to the relief of everyone else, that he was texting and driving and did not see Mr. Gold using magic. With David and Mary Margaret, Leroy confront Hook after he is discharged from the hospital, though the pirate claims to know nothing about Cora's plans in Storybrooke. He leads them onto his ship and unveils a shrunken caged giant Cora kidnapped from the Enchanted Forest. Mary Margaret frees the giant, whose name is Anton, but he becomes furious upon seeing David. Anton seems to recognize him as someone and attacks him. Leroy's attempt at intervening causes him to be thrown aside. Mary Margaret stops the rampage by threatening Anton with an aimed arrow, though the giant promises David will pay for what he has done. Leroy is called in by David after Anton the giant regains his colossal size and causes havoc on the town. David tries to explain to the giant that the one who harmed Anton was not him, but his own twin brother, James. Leroy mentions how Anton helped Emma once by giving her a compass. Anton asks to speak to Emma, but upon learning she is out of town, he resumes attacking and chases after the threesome. Seeing as they can't run forever, David allows Anton to kill him to spare the other town residents. As Anton tries to stomp him and creates a hole in the ground, he loses his large stature and shrinks to human size. In the hole, Anton is struggling to keep from slipping, so Granny stabilizes a rope to a car while Ruby and the dwarves keep their grip on it as David goes down to pull Anton to safety. In an effort to make Anton feel welcome, they take him to the diner. Once there, Anton reveals he possesses a beanstalk that can grow magic beans. While Anton is inspecting some of Storybrooke's soil content, Leroy and his brothers arrive to accept Anton as an honorary dwarf and give him his own pickaxe with the name "Tiny". They commence in digging to plant the beanstalk stem. To protect the bean fields from being seen by outsiders, Mother Superior enacts a barrier to make the area appear as an empty field unless someone steps inside the barrier. At the bean fields, Leroy and Anton are tending to many rows of growing bean bushes when Mary Margaret and David bring Emma along to show it to her. Anton happily greets her and chats with them until Leroy pulls him back to work. During the afternoon, Leroy and David pick up their order of ten bowls of chili with no beans. Granny wonders what they are up to, but Leroy quickly answers they are just doing some landscaping. Mr. Gold interrupts to request for a private chat with David. Leroy heads back to the bean fields first with their food orders. At sundown, Leroy, Anton and the six miners are driven to the diner by David. Leroy invites David and Mary Margaret to have dinner with them since Anton is buying. Having heard this for the first time, Anton is surprised, to which he is told the new guy always pays. David and Mary Margaret decide to head home. As the car pulls away, they begin walking towards the diner. On the way there, Anton insists he has no money to pay for food. Leroy tags along with Mary Margaret and David to check up on the growing beans. Mary Margaret mentions they will need his help when they go home to the Enchanted Forest in fixing up the castle again. As the trio enters past the outside barrier into the bean fields, they are stunned to see all the rows of beans are destroyed. Leroy is deeply troubled by it, and vows to get back at whoever stole them. As the impending doom of the trigger threatens everyone's safety, Leroy receives from Mother Superior a special potion for restoring a person's lost memories. He is told it works only if the potion is poured into an item of great importance to Mr. Clark. He and the dwarves enter Mr. Gold's shop to look for Mr. Clark's old drinking stein. Leroy fills in Mr. Gold on the workings of Mother Superior's potion. During all this, Mr. Clark hears at least two mentions of dying since the trigger can't be stopped, and insists he doesn't want his memory back if it means death. When Leroy finds the drinking stein, he commands everyone to go back to the diner where the potion will be used. Leroy stays behind and gives Mr. Gold a second batch of the potion for Belle. As Belle once helped Leroy remember himself, he wants to return the favor by not letting her die as Lacey. Later on, David and a realigned Hook steal back a magic bean from Greg. All the townspeople gather at the diner in preparation for leaving Storybrooke for the Enchanted Forest via the magic bean. However, Henry is reluctant to leave his mother behind as she is working to slow down the trigger. This causes Mary Margaret to suggest sending the trigger through a portal. Emma doesn't believe anyone is willing to go through with such a risky plan, but Archie persuades her that it's the right thing to do as everyone else present rallies in agreement. Emma finally agrees after Mary Margaret stresses Cora's death must not be repeated in Regina's case. The rest of the townspeople stick together as David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry hurry to stop the catalyst. Storybrooke is saved when Emma and Regina combine their powers to deactivate the trigger. In celebration, Leroy ecstatically shouts in excitement over the town being saved as he, Archie, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Mr. Clark, Mother Superior and Walter run up to Belle at the docks. Muted in tears, Belle eventually admits the others went to another world on a ship to rescue Henry from Greg and Tamara's clutches. She shows them the cloaking spell Mr. Gold left behind for her to enact as he warned there will be more people coming to Storybrooke. In a large group, they go down to the mines. After the dwarves grab their pickaxes, Belle instructs that they need fairy dust for the spell to work. Since the substance is in the walls, Mother Superior suggests opening up a vein so all the magic in the dust will be carried throughout town. Leroy leads Bashful, Dopey, Mr. Clark and Walter to quarry a large rock containing fairy dust and stop when their efforts yield a crack. After Belle dumps the vial's contents onto the rock, nothing happens, at which time, Leroy presses her to believe a little harder, causing a stream of magic to shoot out and begin covering a barrier over Storybrooke. Following this, the dwarves have lunch near the beach. Leroy expresses exasperation at Happy's claim that without David and Mary Margaret around, things have been a lot quieter and less troublesome. Even the other dwarves chime in agreement, though Leroy believes they will come back and everything will remain normal. Suddenly, Leroy spots a green fin in the sea and is shocked to see a mermaid-turned-human named Ariel approach him. When she asks for Belle, he takes her straight to the diner. Belle approaches to speak with Ariel, who brings news from Neverland about Mr. Gold. As the Jolly Roger ascends at the dock, Leroy is among the large crowd of townspeople welcoming back David, Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret. To everyone's surprise, Mary Margaret brings attention to the fact it was Regina's helpful efforts that allowed them to return home. Once again, a safe journey home prompts another celebration at the diner. Storybrooke once again faces trouble in the form of Peter Pan, who steals the Dark Curse scroll from Regina's vault, and casts it in order to afflict everyone with memory loss. Pan succeeds in enacting the curse, but dies after being stabbed by Mr. Gold, who also forfeits his own life in the process. As the curse spreads throughout town, Leroy runs up to notify the other residents of what is happening and everyone regroups at the town border. Though Regina can keep Pan's curse from occurring, the cost is every single former Enchanted Forest inhabitant will be sent back to their old world while Storybrooke will disappear as if it never existed. To keep Henry from being alone, Emma leaves town with him and Regina rewrites new memories for both of them so they forget everything. As the two cross out of Storybrooke, Regina stops the curse from taking over as everyone inside the town is sent back to the Enchanted Forest. }} One day, Emma is busy tracking down Mr. Gold, she is worried about Henry getting involved with the danger in town since he has no memories about his past. In order to keep him safe while she is away, Leroy takes Henry on a fishing trip. Hoping to trigger the same events of the last curse in order to break the current one, David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina set out to make Henry believe in magic. He regains his memories by touching the storybook, and Regina breaks the curse by giving him a kiss of true love, which restores everyone's recollections of the lost year in the Enchanted Forest. }} In a diner celebration welcoming David and Mary Margaret's newborn son, Leroy talks to Granny about Zelena's defeat. He jokes that had Zelena not been stripped of her magic, Aurora would still be a flying monkey and given birth to a monkey baby instead of a human child. Suddenly, the townspeople notice a stream of light radiating to the sky—Zelena's time spell. Through some investigation, Belle, David, Regina and Robin Hood find Zelena missing and decide to leave the time portal untouched for now. Emma and Hook travel through the portal to the past, recreating the first meeting between Prince Charming and Snow White and then return to the present. Leroy later witnesses David and Mary Margaret announcing they are naming their son after a true hero—Neal. }} Trivia *The name "Leroy" is of French origin derived from the word "le roi" that means "the king".http://www.behindthename.com/name/leroy *Leroy is the only character portrayed by the same actor to appear in all three seasons of Once Upon a Time as well as Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. *He refers to all females by the nickname "Sister". Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References pt: Leroy es: Leroy de: Leroy fr: Leroy it: Leroy Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters